The Morning After
by JordanPatten99
Summary: If Bella had a different reaction to Edward's attitude the morning after in Breaking Dawn.


_**"Assumed? Did you EXPECT this, Bella? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones-that equals a victory?" **_

I flinched back from his harsh tone and his face softened slightly.

"Bella-" Edward began but I cut him off.

"You know... I'm just going to..." I struggle for words as I sat up. EXPERIMENT? He called what we shared last night, an _experiment?_ I had to admit that it stung. Is that what he thought of it as? An experiment to test his control?

I didn't want to think of him like that, but what else could he mean. He either thought of it like that or he was simply diminishing it's importance. Either way, it hurt more than you could imagine. "I'm going to try and take care of..." I gestured to my hair "this."

I slowly sat up, wrapping the sheet around myself, covering my chest. I wasn't sure why i felt so shy after what we shared, but i couldn't help wanting to hide.

I stood up carefully and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind me without daring to look back at him.

I looked in the mirror and barely managed to stifle the gasp that was building. My hair was terrifying. It was knotted and tangled with were bruises the size of Edward's hand on my arms, legs, waist and... my rear. They were not too bad and I had definitely had worse. They were only slightly sore.

There were also viciously dark hickies on my throat that I couldn't help being please by. I rather liked being marked by him...

Over all it wasnt too bad. No bruising was too dark and nothing felt PAINFUL. I was sore, but nothing really hurt.

I decided to take a quick shower to help tame the beast that was my hair, and relax my tense muscles.

As the water poured down on me, I washed my hair while images from last night flashed through my mind.

His hands in my hair.

His mouth on my breasts, my stomach, steadily moving lower.

His lips moving roughly, yet gently with mine.

Him moving inside me...

I stopped there. All I could think about was how much i wanted that again. But I knew i could never have it. As sad as it was, it seemed my honeymoon was over. Apparently the 'experiment' was a failure.

I thought it was amazing. I guess I disappointed him. I knew I wouldn't be good enough. Foolish Bella. You could never be good enough for him.

While the warm water sprayed over me, calming my tense muscles, I thought about Edward's reaction.

He had been so cold, so angry. Was he disappointed? Was it all really about a few bruises, or had he decided he didn't want me anymore because I was so lousy? I hate to think Edward was so cold hearted, but his face was just as blank and emotionless earlier as it had been when he left me. Would he do it again?

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the towels around me before stepping out of the bathroom. Edward had left the room while I was in the bathroom, and was probably in the kitchen now. I continued my depressing train of thoughts as I got dressed.

Could I handle it if he left again? I barely survived last time, and I wouldn't have Jake to turn to this time around. Would the others leave, too? Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie? Would they leave me, too?

My lungs felts constricted and my chest tightened, making me gasp for breath for a second. I froze just before I entered the kitchen and tried to get my breathing under control. Edward won't leave me. He loves me. He is upset because he thinks he hurt me- he cares about my safety. He won't leave.

But he left the last time he thought he was responsible for you being hurt, an annoying voice reminded me.

He promised he wouldn't make that mistake again, I snapped back at the voice.

He promised he would never leave in the first place.

I growled in frustration.

I slowly stepped into the kitchen where i found my husband at the stove, flipping a perfectly cooked omelet onto a plate for me. He had to have heard my footsteps, but he didn't react to my entrance, making my anxiety mount. I took a deep breath and walked over to the counter and leaned against it, making him look up at me. Edward's face was carefully guarded which wasn't helping my calm down. He shot me a tight-lipped smile before pushing the plate towards me and focusing on pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Edward..." I pushed the glass away when he pushed it towards me and waited until he looked at me. "You're not... ?I mean, you won't...?" I took a breath. "You won't leave me again, will you?" I asked as I nervously wrang my hands together. Edward said nothing for a minute, making panic swell deep in my throat. My head shot up as words fell from my lips without conscious thought.

"Please don't. Don't leave me. I can- I can be better. I promise. It was just my first time. I can make it better for you, I swear! I just-" My words were cut off when Edwards hand covered my mouth. I kept my eyes on the counter top until his other hand lightly gripped my chin and tilted my head up. I stubbornly closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Isabella." Edward's voice was quiet, but I could detect a hint of the fury he was trying to hide, which made me flinch. "Please." His voice had softened until it was filled with nothing but sorrow, compelling me to do as he asked. I slowly let my eyes drift open, and focused on his god like face. His eyes burned with anger and sadness at the same time as they stared deep into my own.

"Isabella Marie Swan, How could you _ever_ think that?" I tried to turn away, but her refused to allow me to move. "Last night, was the most amazing experience of my entire existence." I blushed slightly. "And I would never leave you again, especially not for something like that."

"Edward, please hear me out." I begged, gripping his hands and holding them to my face before he could pull away. Edward frowned but allowed it. "I know it looks bad, but I promise you didn't hurt me." Edward sighed and began to pull away, but I moved my head with his hands, refusing to lose contact. "Edward, listen to me!"

"No, Bella. You were hurt and that's all I need to know. This conversation is over." Edward told me in a stern voice before turning and walking towards the doorway. In that moment, I didn't think. I blacked out for what felt like a second and when I realized where I was, Edward was staring at me in shock, covered in omelet with a shattered plate at his feet. I had thrown my plate at him.

As horrified as I was, my pulse was still thrumming and my vision was slightly red. My breaths came fast as I glared at my husband. I was sick of this.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said in a deadly calm voice. "Sit your ass down, now." He continued to stared at me for a moment, making my fury mount. "_Sit!_" Edward slowly walked forward and sat on a stool at the counter, staring at me. "I love you. I love you with everything that I am. But I am so SICK of you treating me like a child. I am not your pet human, Edward. I am your wife. I am your equal. And we are supposed to be partners. We are supposed to listen to each other. I heard your side, now you're going to shut the hell up and hear mine." Edward's jaw fell open and snapped shut as he tried to think of a response.

"Last night, was beautiful. And I did not for a single moment experience any pain other than at the beginning, which is expected whether I was with a vampire or a human. And I loved it when you held me that tight. I wanted you to hold me tighter."

"It doesn't matter Bella. I shouldn't have been so irresponsible-" I grabbed the glass of orange juice and pulled my arm back as I prepared to throw it at his head. Edward quickly stopped talking. IT wouldn't hurt him, but it was the fact that I was doing it that was hurting him.

"We are _equals_, whether I'm a vampire or not! And how I feel matters, even if you disagree. So shut up!" I slowly lowered the cup when I saw he would remain silent. "I know I made it hard for you to trust my judgement because of Jacob and I'm sorry for that. I love you. I want you. Not him. I'm done with Jacob. The fight at the wedding just proved how immature and reckless he is, and I don't want that. But while I may feel a bt stiff right now, I am not in any pain. YOU. DID. NOT. HURT. ME! I'm _fine_! And I want you, so get the hell over it. If I want you to fuck me six ways from Sunday and to pound me into the mattress, then I expect my _husband_ to do that. I _want_ you to fuck me so hard I had bruises the next day. I don't want to be able to walk the next day! And if you can't meet those needs, and you can't treat me as your wife rather than your pet, then tell me now. So I can start packing."

Before I could move Edward was in front of me with his lips moving forcefully against mine. As my mind caught up with what was happening his hands were already gripping my ass. I tangled my fingers in his bronze locks before jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, shoving my tongue in his mouth. Edward pulled away and before I could complain, he moved his lips down to my throat, sucking on it harshly, sending shots of pleasure through me.

"Does this mean you're actually listening to me?" I gasped and panted as he carefully but forcefully scraped his teeth along my exposed throat, making me toss my head back in pleasure.

"Mhmmmmm." He confirmed as he ran one hand along my back while the other squeezed my ass. My hips jerked forward, unintentionally grinding into him. Edward tossed his head back with a groan before growling and speeding off towards the bedroom.

Edward tossed me onto the bed with enough force that I bounced twice. I stared at him as he crawled over me, like a lion over it's prey. I stoked his cheek, wondering how I had gotten so lucky.

"I love you."

"As I love you." He replied, slowly removing my hands from his face and pressing them into the bed, keeping them locked there. "Promise you'll tell me if I really hurt you?" He asked quietly, running his hands down my sides before moving them back up and pressing them into my breasts. I moaned slightly before he tore my shirt and bra open and quickly lowered his head, taking my right nipple into his mouse. I shouted wantonly and tossed my head back. Edward removed his head from my chest, making me groan in frustration. Edward smirked at me before ripping my shorts and thong of. "I didn't hear an answer, Mrs. Cullen." I growled again and tried to pull at his shirt, but Edward resisted.

"I promise. Now please fuck me." I practically begged, making Edward growl with need. He tore off his shirt for, and lowered his head to press a kiss against my neck, then my chest, my stomach, my hip, going even lower.

The rest of the night Edward worshipped every part of my body before finally taking me again with more passion and need than he had allowed himself to the night before. Then I took control for the entirety of the next day exploring every part of him, and pleasing him in every way I knew of. We both spent most of the remainder of our honeymoon locked in the house in bed or on the kitchen table or in the shower or on the floor or on the couch or any other place we made it to in the house before our lust took over, in constant ecstasy.


End file.
